1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction cup with a novel hook and method of attaching the hook to the cup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional suction cup has a cup shaped portion with a neck extending from the convex side. The prior art has used suction cups for attaching devices, decorative artwork, and other lightweight items to a wall or other surface. This is accomplished by bonding the neck of the suction cup to the article or by inserting a pin that extends through the article into the cup neck. Others have made hooks with a loop at one end to fit around the neck of the cup. Some provide ribs to prevent the loop from easily slipping off the neck.
As a matter of physics, the cup itself must be soft and resilient, to both conform to the surface and retain a vacuum between the cup and the surface. The hook, or other attachment means, must necessarily be of a stronger material such as plastic or die-cast metal, to support the weight of the item hung or otherwise attached to the cup apparatus. A need has arisen to join these two materials in a way which will support a greater hanging weight than presently available and also remain lightweight and easily manufactured.